


X/Zero Week 2021 Writing Prompts

by Runnngfunny



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, also i live for layer and zero being chill work buddies, firework shows, i did not think writing these would take me so long, i didn't beta a lot of this so please forgive me, i made an entire design of a one-off character that has 1(one) speaking bit, sad but sweet flashbacks, x's favorite color, zero cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny
Summary: Written entrees for X/Zero 2021 week that I have only just finished.Lights- X takes Zero to see fireworksRed- Why X likes the color redSmile- Zero can't sleepTime/Helmetless- unfinished prompt so take my extremely rough draftFlower- Zeros gift to X is destroyedCalm- X has not seen Zero in a very long time
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> My written entry's for X/Zero week now posted all at once!   
> I also drew a few entry's and you can see them on twitter @kerro_chan   
> Thank you for reading!!

"A festival?" The way Zero says it gives away his opinion on such an event even before X has started trying to convince him of his idea, but he presses on, determined to get Zero on board. He’s been working up the courage to ask him to go all week and see as how the event was this evening right now was his last chance. 

"Yes! You've never gone to one right? I mean you spend almost all your time here at HQ or on missions so I uh, I mean you don't really um, go out much uh anyways…" 

Zero glares at him and X knows he's losing his chance and audience fast. Zero's been putting up with X attempts to drag him out of HQ but even he has limits when it comes to dealing with X's interest in human customs.

"It'd be something fun-"

"Fun is not a factor in my training. There's no point going to something that doesn't improve my overall performance levels.” 

"Then what about just going to experience being alive? Training and missions can’t be your only sole purpose in life! That’s-, that’s just-, it’s just dumb!" X bursts out in frustration.

That gives Zero pause, his expression is one of surprise. Brows arched so high his helmet hides them. X isn’t sure if it’s good or bad as Zero’s face is almost always a poker face. The perfect neutral look of not quite annoyed and just slightly respectfully listening. He’s seen Zero smirk and laugh with other A rank hunters but so far he’s yet to be on the receiving end of anything other than instructions, quick critiques, bursts of annoyance, and the bare minimum of questions whenever he puts up with X’s mostly one sided conversations. He got a smile once, but that was because he finally managed to surpass a 90 percent completion on Zero's ludicrous training simulation. Oh no, maybe he’s pushed his mentor too far this time. X expects to now be completely shot down so it really surprises him when Zero lets out a huff putting his hands on his hips and then laughs to himself.

“Alright X, that’s just a weird enough reason to interest me but don’t think you'll be able to pull it a second time. Also the moment I no longer have an interest in it I'm leaving. Understood?"

"Ye-yes sir!" X responded happily. He'd never succeeded in trying to get Zero to join him on an outing before. "I promise you'll enjoy it!"

X wastes no time and pulls him over to the teleport pads ignoring the array of looks they're getting from other hunters and puts in their destination. A flash of light, that strange pull of vertigo and a few seconds later he can feel the solid ground below him. They've arrived at the edge of a large park space that's already pretty full of people milling about and setting up blankets and pic-nicks on a gently sloping hill. On the far side of the park a few stalls and trucks are set up for food and games. 

While he'd love to dive right into the throng of people he knows Zero wouldn't like it as much, or at all actually. So instead he has his mentor wait by a light post while he runs over to a truck with a cute blue polka dot themed look catering to reploids for a few small snacks to last them the rest of the evening. 

"Alright! Sorry to make you wait. I don't really know what you've tried or if you'd even enjoy some of this so I got an E-tank just in case. We have about an hour before everything starts so we can look around and maybe try a game or two-"

"X."

X stops talking when he finally notices the blank look Zero is giving him. 

"Maybe we should sit down and fuel up first? And maybe after that you can tell me what festival you've actually brought me to."

X flushes in embarrassment. He totally forgot to tell Zero where they even were. But he takes the advice and the two wander further into the park to an unclaimed bench to sit on and Zero takes the E-tank leaving X with what looks like melted energen pudding cups. When he tries it the taste comes across as savory and only faintly sweet. After a moment Zero speaks up.

"So, first off, tell me where we are?"

"Right. It's Able Peace Park and Arboretum. The park was built by reploids and humans together. It's celebrating its first year anniversary. There's going to be some fireworks in a bit. I thought you'd like them."

Zero pauses and his gaze sets into the middle distance as he looks up something X said. It's not the first time he's done this, originally X thought he was being intentionally rude, like checking everything because he thought X was incorrect or lying. But as it turned out Zero really just wasn't that informed about cultural events or just didn't know what X was talking about. A few more seconds pass before his eyes refocus and he looks back to X.

"I admit, this will be the first time I get to see an explosion that wasn't intentionally dangerous and harmful. But you said we have an hour, what do we do until then? We didn't bring anything to hold a space near the side of the hill and there's no way I'm going to sit in the middle of a field full of screaming children.”

“I have a spot!” X practically yells. Zero doesn’t flinch at the volume but X ducks his head in embarrassment after more than a few individuals pause to stare at them.

“Uh, sorry, I have a spot we can go to. It won't be crowded but it is a little bit of a walk through the park.”

Zero just nods and crushes his now empty E-tank before tossing it into the nearby waste disposal. X finishing up his own snack quickly so Zero doesn't have to wait.

The walk up the trail is wonderful and X points out various wildlife and plants in the area. Zero taking it in with mild interest. He does stop to whistle and admire a tree that's estimated to be around 100 years old, and part of the reason for the park as a whole. 

"People wanted to protect it. There aren’t many trees like this near cities anymore. Dr. Cain says that even the oldest trees left on earth are now only a few hundred years old.” X smiles softly and gets caught up in some thoughts. He doesn’t notice he’s been quiet or that Zeros’ been staring at him until a few moments later. When he does he blushes and quickly continues on the path.

“Ah, sorry we should keep going.”

Zero just hums in agreement and they walk in silence the rest of the way. They reach the end with plenty of time to spare. X has taken them to the top of a small bluff that overlooks the main field and hill. The view is perfect and X can even see the glittering lights of tall buildings and the lit-up shape of the Maverick Hunters building.

The space around them is almost empty but there are a few more individuals who had the same idea as X. However they are spaced out and X can even lead Zero over to an empty log bench to sit down while they wait. The silence is comfortable and X relaxes, simply enjoying the view of the cityscape.

"I'm surprised." Says Zero softly, ending the silence. "That you know so much."

"Hm?"

"About plants and animals and stuff. I thought you were just Dr. Cain's lab assistant and just did work in that field."

"Oh, um, well I just have always enjoyed learning about everything I can and a lot of earth's world has changed so much, so at first I was looking into geology but then I started picking up on about different geographic locations and their environments and then I became interested in the plants and animals and the food chain in such places and I just sort of… um," X flushed now realizing he was rambling on again but this time Zero was smiling at him, he smiled back and he could feel his cheeks heating up. "I just read, uh, everything I could about the subjects. I have a few books I could recommend if you have any interest." 

“Well maybe you could-”

BOOM

The explosion and sudden burst of light caught the two completely by surprise and Zero jumped up from the bench while X let out an undignified squeak. Pretty quickly though the two calmed down, Zero returned to the bench and the two of them watched the continuing fireworks. Zero’s eyes never leaving the sky as new and colorful explosions of lights followed one after another. X found it hard to look away from Zero. He kept wanting to see his reaction to each new explosion and crackle. 

“X look at this one!” Zero says almost excitedly as a larger willow firework goes off. X can’t help but laugh at Zero’s growing enthusiasm as the show goes on. He doesn’t ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ like the people around him but instead he smiles. And to X, that's proof enough. Ten or so minutes later the show has ended and X and Zero are alone at the top of the hill. Someone was kind enough to give them some left over sparklers and a water bottle to douse them.

“I don’t understand. What about this sparkles? Did that human pawn off some defective product on us?” He waves the small metal stick back and forth.

“Haha, don’t worry it’s just fine. Come here I’ll show you.”

X has Zero crouch down with him and after doing a quick look about, activates his variable tool system and turns his buster into a glorified lighter, tiny flame and all. He directs Zero to light the end of his sparkler and snorts when Zero flinches back when it catches. They sit there lighting a new sparkler as each one dies out. And while Zero is transfixed on the sparkler X is staring at Zero. At the way the light dances across his eyes and casts sharp shadows across his face. They finally come to the end as the last one goes out with fizz and the stick is deposited with the rest in the water with a hiss. As they make their way back down the path Zero interrupts the quiet of night.

“I enjoyed it.”

“Hm?”

“Being alive.”

“Oh? I’m glad!”

“And-” Zero stops and X turns to face him. “I’d like to experience it more. Maybe next time you try and drag me out of HQ I’ll be far more willing to go with you.”

X feels his core heat up at those words and he tries his best not get too flustered by them. So instead he just smiles brightly at Zero and nods in agreement. As they finish making their way down all X can think about is how much he’s looking forward to their next outing.


	2. Red

X likes the color red because Zero. The end.


	3. Smile

Zero lies awake far too early in the morning. To say he even went into recharge would be a lie. He got home late, laid down late, and from the looks of it, if he tries to get any kind of rest he risks waking up late. He glares at the ceiling as if it holds all responsibility for his lack of rest. However it does not, it is the ceiling in his room and has no sway over his life. So all he can really do is groan and turn over. 

Doing so has the unfortunate effect of stirring his bed mate, who unlike himself, had the forethought to go to bed on time.

X only opens one eye but Zero knows that's all it takes for his partner to know what's up. They turn over to face Zero before pulling him close to cuddle. 

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you."

"Mm, doesn't matter, I'll wake you up in th'morni'n. Go to sleep, you dofus."

Then he gives Zero the most sweet and gentle smile, kisses his forehead and slips back to sleep. Zero falls asleep himself with that smile still in his head even long after his eyes have closed.


	4. Time/Helmetless

A flashback during X1. Post training x removes his helmet and Zero ruffles it, x surprisingly likes it more than he can admit and it only builds the crush he's got on Zero which Zero knows about. 

"I'll let you indulge in this whenever you want. Just let me know okay?" 

X is a shy cute mess and just looks up blushing and nods. Zero laughs at him.

End flashback with a blushing happy X. 

Present time X in post X5 is finishing solo training, when finished he pulls off his helmet and bows his head. 

'I keep expecting to feel your hand brushing through my hair. To stop and gently caress my cheek like I was the most delicate thing you'd ever touched. To turn my head up and reward me with a sweet kiss... But it never comes, and you're not there when I look back up.'

X quickly covers his mouth to try and silence the choked cry he lets out. 

X has a small breakdown in the training room. Pulls himself together as Alia lets home know he's got a new mission. 


	5. Flower

The street around X is in utter chaos. Almost a third of the city block's road has been blown open from below ground. The explosion shot cement chunks into building walls and through windows. There are humans and reploids around him running and screaming as the maverick who caused the damage advances towards him. Tall and lumbering, they're monologuing but X isn't even paying attention. Instead he's solely focused on a spot of the road five feet in front of him that mercifully hasn't been destroyed or covered in rubble. 

In this space is a now broken clay pot, its contents of dirt and flowers wilted but amazing mostly still in once piece. He makes a start for the flower and is almost within reach when it swiftly disappears under a clawed metal boot with a soft crunch. 

X chokes out a cry and then goes deathly still.

"Aw what's this? I didn't know I'd have the luck to beat down X today! Sigma must have known to send me here! I'll be your doom you antiquated model! I am Underdrive Moler and it'll be the last name you ever -”

In later reports this is the moment where bystanders mention that a whine had been building then stops and then immediately followed by Underdrive Moler falling backwards and not getting back up. 

  
  


One week prior, February 8th. Maverick Hunters Headquarters, 32 Floor, Unit Commanders offices. 

X is tapping his tablet pen against his fingers while he tries in vain to make yet another apology letter to the financial department about their extra funds request for more equipment to replace the broken or destroyed items. The office space is empty, a testament to X’s extremely long self-imposed work hours. However despite his odd choice for office hours he hears the familiar swish of the door opening and looks up to see who else could possibly still be stubborn enough to still try and be awake at this hour. He feels his entire body filled with warmth and love at the sight of iconic red armor and long blond hair. 

"Zero! What are you doing here? Not that I mind but I thought you said you were heading back to charge."

He pushes away from his desk for a quick stretch, allowing for his stiff joints to warm up a bit. 

"Yeah I thought I was too. Turns out that neither one of us will be getting much rest tonight." He sounds remorseful when he says it which gets X attention.

"Why? What's wrong?" 

Zero comes up to his desk and X notices Zero has a hand tucked behind his back. Before he can ask what he means Zero speaks up. 

"Signas is sending me on an emergency recon mission. I'm leaving in two hours and I'll need an hour at least to get ready and have my full debrief with Layer. We're going undercover for at least a week, more likely two." 

X gasps, two whole weeks? All in all it wasn't that bad, they did this regularly enough that it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but the extremely short term notice gave it enough shock value. Normally they would at least have time to sort out communication but if Layer was also going it meant that even simple check in calls probably wouldn't happen either. He pouted at the floor. 

"I'm not thrilled about it either.” He pauses, seemingly to gather courage before speaking again. “I'd been planning on giving you this properly on Valentine's when it'd grown a bit more but it looks like that won't be happening this year. So I'm giving you your gift now."

From behind his back Zero produces a small pot of flowers and hands it over to X with a small card that reads simply: ‘Forever and always yours, Zero’. X recognizes the forget-me-nots immediately but notices that there are a few clovers hidden away, their white flowers shyly peaking above the blue. He tears up a little.

"Zero they're lovely! I'm-, oh now I wish I'd gotten you something else besides a card! I'd planned a dinner for us but now that's a bust."

He sighs but Zero laughs.

"Hey don't worry, we'll just have dinner when I get back. Just make sure these make it until I get home. Think you can manage that? I want a promise." He winks at X who scoffs in mock offence.

"Yes of course I promise, because it's not like I don't have a small greenhouse in my home anyways."

The flowers are set down gently and X stands to embrace his boyfriend and there they stay until Zero's required to head to the mission briefing. Unfortunately one week did become two and X notices that the flowers weren't doing well in the office. Worried that Zero wouldn't let him hear the end of it if a plant withered in his care he decided to take it back home with him. 

But now he can't even find a single flower. They're either on the bottom of a boot or squished into the mix of dirt and cement where Underdrive Moler slammed his food down. X looks at the pile of mush and cries. 

One day later, February 16 American Midwest

Zero's resting his eyes in a small blown out cement bunker somewhere in old midwest America. He's got only a few more days of surveillance and then It's a two day's trek to the extraction point to avoid the slim chance he's detected. There's a ping on his radio and he connects to Layer who's set base by extraction. 

"Layer to Zero, quarterly check-in. Everything clear?"

Zero checks his internal clock and notices she's a few minutes early. Oh well. She's probably just as board as he is without the other hunters and navigators.

"All clear, sending over data packet." 

He starts sending over a massive file of compiled video surveillance, topography maps, sound recordings, and notes of a maverick compound recently discovered. Once Layers confirmed that she's started receiving the transfer they both relax. Layer has come a long way from when she first became his navigator, far less shy and more assertive. Still it's a little surprising when she starts a casual conversation.

"Hey Zero, you want the latest news from Able city? Got some X updates for you and a voice message."

"X? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, I think? A maverick popped up from underground, literally, right next to him. Big one too. There was almost no collateral and the fight was over in less than five minutes of first contact.”

“What? How’d he manage that?”

"X finished it off in one shot.”

While Zero is beaming with pride at how strong his partner is he can’t help but feel a little off. Five minutes from first contact? Sure that’s doable but X is normally one to try and spend the time to at least try and talk to his opponents, understand why they are doing what they are and talk them down.

“Layer you said there was a message to right? May I have it?”

“Already sent it, I’m staying on until the data pack is finished so just let me know if you want to send a reply.” 

Her side goes quiet and Zero pulls up the audio file she’s sent. He opens it and is caught off guard by the quiet sobs of X.

‘Hh- hi Zero, I know you’re on mission but I'm sorry the flowers-’ A pause for a deep breath and another cry ‘I couldn’t save them-, and I just- I was so angry I just didn’t-, I couldn’t even talk. I didn’t want to’ There’s another break and Zero feels a deep ache in his chest wishing desperately to just hold X. ‘I know it was just flowers but-,I promised and-, and I miss you so much!’ After a few more moments of soft cries X seems to calm down and Zero hears him take a deep breath. ‘I’m sorry, I’ll be okay. I love you. I’ll see you when you get back. Goodbye.’

The message ends and Zero sits on the ground with the ache in his chest growing bigger and bigger. He now fully believes that the maverick had it coming. He mulls over what to do before creating his own message in reply assuring X of his well being and love. Sending it back over to Layer he has an idea and a request.   
  
“Layer could you do me a big favor? I’ll owe you big and I’ll pay you back.”

“O-oh? What is it Zero? I’ll help with anything.”

Zero grins. 

Everyday, for the next week until Zero returned home, X was greeted with several large bouquets of flowers and arranged flowers and pots. They arrived at work and at home, each with the same card of ‘Forever and always yours, Zero’. When Zero did arrive home X just about jumped him the moment they got back to their apartment. In the morning Zero looked around at all the flowers and then at X’s sleeping face and was reminded that every zenny was worth it. 


	6. Calm

Plink-

Plink-

Plink-

Somewhere in the large room a burst pipe is still leaking. The small drops echo loudly throughout the ruined and dilapidated lab marking out the passing of time. The floor is flooded with several inches of water and moss and other small roots and plants have just started to reclaim the once pristine area. A bird ducks in and out of the ceiling through a hole with dry grass and small twigs. It stops every now and then on a twisted barb of iron jutting from a broken chunk of cement. Sunlight streams through the few holes in the roof and one beam of light falls upon the only standing structure left surprisingly intact despite the ruins the rest of the room has been left in. 

A small chamber, cracked open and toppled over, leaning right. A mess of thick cables and pipes descend from the ceiling into what was once the top of the chamber and converge into the back of a single kneeling figure. The body is weathered and broken, long blond hair that once shined a brilliant gold is now dull and dirtied. An arm is missing from just below the shoulder and the exposed inner machinery is becoming rusted. The once bright red and horned helmet is scuffed and broken. The power gem that sits on the crown is dim and cracked. Not even the barest flicker of life or light to be glimpsed. 

And despite this, despite all of the ruin and destruction that surrounds this individual, it is the one of the most calming things X has seen in a long time. He walks-, no he doesn’t really do that anymore, he hovers-, yes that's more correct, he hovers over to the figure and stops before them. He kneels down, hardly making a ripple in the water, and his hands raise to cup their sleeping cheeks. He startles when his hands fuzz slightly as they come in contact with the solid body. Right, if he wants to actually touch he needs to use more power, but that would force him to require fading away to regain whatever power he uses. There's a quick breeze and what tree stands above the holes shifts it’s leaves and the light with it. The dappling of light tugs at a memory and X suddenly needs to see this face, power consumption be damned. He focuses for a second and his form glows brighter, becomes more solid and he can-, oh he can feel cool skin below his fingers!

X tilts the face up and smiles at his beloved. Zero sleeps on, unaware and oblivious to all of the world and his surroundings. X gasps, a wave of emotion crashes through him. He hasn’t felt something this strong in years. 

“Zero-!” 

He chokes out, tears roll down past his cheeks and he leans down to kiss the dim gem. A spark of power transfers to it and it glows faintly for a moment. A sorrowful reminder that Zero is still there but X can’t reach him. Not yet. 

X stays there cradling Zero to his chest for hours, slowly rocking him back and forth. X knows he needs to stop when one hand caressing a cheek begins to fuzz and fade out. With a sigh and a final kiss he gently lowers Zero’s head back down before standing up and stepping back. The moon light that had replaced the sun began to dim as clouds crossed the holes in the roof. X uses just a bit more of his energy to erect a barrier. He’d rather not come back and find Zero weathered further. Before he fades back into cyberspace he takes one more look at his partner and smiles softly.

“Sweet dreams Zero, I’ll see you when you wake up.”

The light in the room flickers and then fades away completely leaving Zero to once again to rest undisturbed in the calm and quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun this year with both art and writing for the prompts. But as you can see i wasn't ready for just how long it would actually take me to finish and post what I had lol.


End file.
